Slot-type gaming machines are well-known and have been popular for years. These games have their origin in old mechanical spinning reel games where a player attempted to receive certain combinations of symbols as a result of the spin of the reels. More recently, these games have been implemented on video gaming machines where the symbols are generated and displayed on a video display.
The problem with these games is that the basic configuration of the game is relatively simple, and the game offers little player interaction. In order to make these games exciting, gaming manufacturers have recently begun offering “themed” slot type games. For example, popular themed gaming machines currently include Playboy®, Star Wars® and others. Associating a “theme” with the game does not, however, generally change the method of game play or the minimal player interaction offered thereby.
A slot-type game which provides a higher level of player excitement and interaction is thus desired.